Blessed Brothers
by Lore55
Summary: Hanzo has been blessed with the twin dragons of thunder and lightning. Genji has been gifted the dragon of iron. Jesse has never been given jack but he sure was good at stealing hearts. OR McCree accidentally seduces both Shimada's and the noodle dragons won't leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been done before, but here's my take on one of my fav ships.**

* * *

Jesse had been in The Game for a long time. Since he was in the double digits, just about. He liked to think of himself as an easy going person, not quick to disquiet.

However, Jesse McCree, like anyone born and raised in the southwest, had a very healthy fear of snakes. He always had his ears open for the rattle that said he'd stepped too close, the flash of shining diamond patterns or the soft whisper of scales of on the earth. This awareness had lessened only slightly since he'd joined Blackwatch, years in the past now.

When he walked out of the shower one fine summer morning and something distinctly serpentine dropped from the ceiling and onto his shoulders Jesse reacted accordingly.

That is to say, he screamed and ripped the thing off, throwing it to the wall and scrambling for his gun. In the time it took Jesse to dive for his bed and Peacekeeper at its side the snake had dropped the floor and lifted it's head to make some noise at him.

Jesse drew and sighted on the snake. The snake that was chirping at him. And glowing. And feathered?

The door swung open and in came Genji.

"Something the matter?" he asked. Jesse couldn't see beyond the pristine white of his new face armor, but he'd known Genji long enough to hear the smile. It was there more often than it had been when they were Blackwatch boys.

"That," he pointed at the creature, "Came from the ceiling."

Genji followed his finger and released a put upon sigh.

"Ramen, come here," he ordered, holding down a hand. The little not-snake went towards him, trotting on four small legs. Now that his pulse was slowing down Jesse was able to get a better look at 'Ramen'. It was green, pale on the underbelly. There were not feathers around its head, but tufts of soft looking fur that formed a puffy mane. It looked familiar.

"Is that… yer dragon?" Jesse asked at length.

"You have never seen him outside of the battlefield?" Genji sounded surprised. Then, he released a low hum. "No, you wouldn't have. I wasn't in a state back then when he would manifest so freely."

Jesse knew exactly when Genji caught his eyes from the other side of the green visor.

"He won't bite you," Genji teased, "Come here, cowboy."

Jesse approached him slowly, eyes on the little critter. Was that really the beast that sprung to life when Genji was fighting? Could such a small animal be the same as the mass of verdant destruction he had watched tear men apart for years?

The little green head popped up from where the dragon had coiled itself around Genji's arm. Tiny black eyes looked up at Jesse. One of it's horns was broken on the right side, and a little scar ran across its neck, down halfway to its back.

"Hi there lil' fella," Jesse put his hand in front of it, letting Ramen see his palm. Genji snickered at him.

"He is not a dog. He knows who you are."

"Well ain't that nice. Fact remains, I don' know him a'tall," Jesse didn't look away from the dark eyes. There were fathomless, ancient, trying to suck him into mystic depths.

A tiny tongue poked out from a puppy dog mouth and the dragon licked Jesse's fingers.

"He likes you," Genji cooed. Jesse flashed him a lopsided smile.

"I'd'a thought he might have more reservations, after I tossed him into a wall an' all," Jesse said dryly. He straightened up and went looking for his clothes. Genji came further into the room and made himself comfortable on the bed. He had always moved with a pretanarutal grace, but now it was more relaxed. Genji as a whole was less like a rattler with its tail goin', ready to strike at the first sign of danger.

It was a good change. Jesse was going to have to thank his omnic teacher one of these days.

"He is a reflection of myself. I am much more forgiving these days."

"Pass me that?" Jesse pointed the belt on the side table by Genji. "What _are_ ya gonna do 'bout yer brother? I heard 'e left the rest of 'em behind. Went int'a hidin."

Genji handed over his belt with the arm that didn't have a dragon around it.

"I have forgiven him for the past. Now, he much learn to forgive himself." The air hung with words Genji didn't say. Jesse fetched a t-shirt from his drawer and waited. Genji usually told him what he was thinking, if he was given a chance.

Ramen waited until Jesse had turned to face them again before he launched himself at the cowboy. This time, Jesse didn't scream. He let the little creature circle his neck like a scarf, tiny claws pricking him though the shirt.

"I am going back to Hanamura next week. Hanzo will be there, to light incense for me. He wishes to honor his dead brother."

Jesse snorted. "Poor fella's wastin' his time."

Genji reached up and touched his visor. There was a soft whir of hydraulics before metal clicked away and he drew the green shield from his face. Jesse didn't so much as blink when the scars came into view. He was surprised by his eyes. Last time he'd seen them they had glowed a bloody red. Now, they were dark and soft, with a barest trace of green within.

"I want him to join the new Overwatch with us," Genji said. His eyes searched Jesse's face. They were all that was left of Blackwatch now. There was no one alive today that Jesse trusted more than Genji Shimada.

Jesse touched Ramen's head lightly. It's mane was fluffy and soft.

"If you think it's a good idea, I'll toss my lot with yours."

The line of Genji's face eased into a smile that disappeared behind the high cheeks of his face mask. Ramen nudged his nose used Jesse's jaw and chirped in his ears.

"Thank you, McCree."

Jesse shook his head.

"I think you can call me 'Jesse' now, can't you?"

Something in Genji's expression changed and his smile got wider. His eyes brightened a shade and Ramen practically started to pur. A reflection of Genji, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a testament to his skills that the perimeter alarm didn't go off when Hanzo Shimada came in under the cover of dusk the first day of July. It was a testament of Jesse's luck that he'd snuck out after his watch ended to light a cigar where Angela wouldn't catch him at the exact same time.

He turned the corner, saw a flash of movement, and found himself staring hard at a man he was sure he didn't know. One who stared right back at him. He tapped his metal fingers discretely against the comm in his pocket. Genji has just relieved him. He'd be there in a few seconds. Jesse squinted in the dim light. Dawn crested on the other side of the watchpoint. Here they stood in low light and long shadows.

 _Asian,_ his brain supplied for him, running through intel the way Gabe has taught him all those years ago. _Japanese, armed. Not firing arrows. Prosthetic legs. Sneaky._

Now, that sounded pretty familiar.

"Brother?" Genji's soft voice, muffled by his mask, drew the eyes of the stranger up the wall where the cyborg was crouched, sword half drawn. It dropped back into its sheath and Genji fell silently in between them with the impossible, feline grace that Jesse had never quite been able to copy. The morning transport lifted off the tarmac above them. Sunlight spilled across Genji's armored shoulders and light the face of the stranger. He squinted into it but made no move to cover his face or slip back into the shadows.

Genji had landed closer to Jesse than their little guest, and put himself between the pair.

"Jesse," Genji said his name still like it was foreign tasting on his tongue, "this is my brother. Hanzo. "

Jesse was staring at him, he knew. And from the set of metal shoulders he also knew that Genji remembered what happened sometimes, when Jesse stared too long. Genji had told him that he was inviting his brother to join them, but seeing the man who had hurt Genji that much-

Nine years ago, he probably would have tried to punch his face in. He can remember all to vividly the broken body Angela had pieces back together, circuit by nerve by hydraulic by muscle. Jesse had been in the infirmary on a stint with poison and a broken leg. He'd had a pretty good view of the before and after.

Seven years ago, when he trusted Genji with his back and Gabe with his life and had no other earthly ties to the world, he would have put a bullet between this names eyes without giving him the chance to blink. Genji knows this, Jesse told him as much when he finally gave him the full story of the fight.

But, that was a long time ago. The freshest memory he has now of Genji is the Ernest, soft eyes and the little chirp under his ear. The wounded boy turned serene man who wanted his brother back and sought Jesse out to be his back up, when for all they knew the rest of the world would be against them.

So, instead of all that Jesse let himself smile and dipped his hat and part of his body towards the new comer. He can see, in the new light that has cleared away the darkness Hanzo has slunk in with, the older Shimada's eyes.

Sharp as they are they are clouded with grief.

Thought he holds himself proudly there, in the curl of his hands and the weight of his shoulders, Jesse could see the guilt weighing down on them. They way his eyes lingered on Genji. Like if he looked away the phantom of his brother would disappear.

He had come for Genji. He had come for redemption.

A part of Jesse wanted to know if he had ever looked like Hanzo did. Bordering on hopeful, grateful, and teetering on the edge of some dark chasm only he knew the true depths of.

Probably not. He had come to Blackwatch looking for a way out of jail. The idea that he could do good grew too gradually for him to have ever worn that weight. His was a little different. The difference between river rocks and desert stones.

"You're welcome to the front door," Jesse told him, intentionally prettying up his english. He looked at Genji again, cocked his head and put his hand on his old teammates shoulder. It slumped under the weight, relaxing. A chirp echoed under his ear and abruptly there's a little green serpent squirming it's way up inside of his hat.

"Ramen!"

Jesse laughs and nudges Genji towards a startled looking Hanzo.

"You got introductions to make, partner."


End file.
